Hyperkin RetroN 5
thumb|left|RetroN in default graythumb|RetroN 5 in alternate black scheme The Hyperkin RetroN 5 is a retro gaming console released by Hyperkin. It gets its name from its 5 cartridge slots, allowing it to play a jaw-dropping 9 different cartridge consoles of the past. The RetroN 5 can play cartridges for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Famicom, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Famicom, Sega Genesis and Mega Drive, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance systems. To allow it to play Japanese console games, it has been given a universal chipset, making old-fashioned region locks and PAL/NTSC compatibility no longer an issue. Its aim is 100% compatibility with all cartridges with CIC lockout chips as well as FX chips. Hardware Output The RetroN has standard AV output, a USB port to allow for charging of the wireless controller, an AC Adapter to power up the system, and an HDMI output for HDTV connectivity. The latter feature listed allows for the RetroN 5 to up convert the video signal to show clearer and cleaner images than had been previously available when the systems the cartridges were originally built for were made, with vibrant colors on an HDTV with a resolution output of up to 720p through the use of shaders. You can also select the aspect ratio via the GUI, from the standard 4:3 to the HD ratio of 16:9. Audio output quality is better than original, as well: Using audio interpolation, the RetroN 5 creates new samples between the originals for a smoother, crisper sound output than the original sound. Input The RetroN 5 comes standard with a Bluetooth wireless controller, allowing for a playable distance of a minimum of 15 feet without losing sync from the console. This controller also utilizes a Microswitch Directional Pad instead of the traditional directional pad of its predecessors. In addition there are 6 face buttons, two shoulder buttons, a start and select button, 4 LED light indicators to display the player number, a Home button, and two programmable Macro buttons. The controller has a rechargeable lithium ion battery than can be charged through any USB port via the micro USB cable. However, the creators of the RetroN 5 thought ahead, and given that their target audience is retro gamers they have also added 6 total controller ports for the SNES, Genesis, and NES, to allow for a more original feel to one's gaming experience. Even so, this also allows the ability to use controllers not intended for a particular system with that system's games -- for example, the player can use an SNES control to play a Sega Genesis game. User Interface thumb|400px|RetroN's many ports explained The RetroN 5 has its own UI that allows for customization and a few special features not necessarily seen in the cartridges' original run. For instance, whether or not the original system allowed it, the RetroN 5 allows players to save their games at any point during gameplay and features an autosave feature upon shutdown, preventing a sudden loss of game progress should something befall the system's power supply. Players can also assign buttons through the interface on both the RetroN's controller or their original controllers just like with computer-based game pads, and the RetroN 5 saves these custom layouts so that players will not have to constantly reconfigure the buttons. Through the GUI, players can also control manual and passive overclocking, giving the ability to speed up or slow down your games as the user sees fit. Product Specifications As listed on the ThinkGeek.com website: *The ultimate system for an old-school gamer *5 cartridge slots: NES, SNES (and Super Famicom), Genesis (and Mega Drive), Famicom, Game Boy Advance (and Game Boy Color and Game Boy) *Output: AV output, a USB port to allow for charging of the wireless controller, an AC Adapter to power up the system, and a HDMI output for HDTV connectivity *Bluetooth wireless controller with Microswitch Directional Pad, 6 face buttons, 2 shoulder buttons, a start and select button, 4 LED light indicators to display the player number, a Home button, and 2 programmable Macro buttons *6 controller ports: 2 x SNES, 2 x Genesis, and 2 x NES *Universal chipset so region locks and compatibility aren't an issue *Up converts video signal and does audio interpolation to provide better than original experience *Batteries: Bluetooth wireless controller has rechargeable lithium ion battery than can be charged through any USB port via the micro USB cable *'Note:' Retron 5 upgrades and improvements are available via firmware updates. Using the latest version will have a positive impact on console performance. If you need assistance checking your firmware version or upgrading it, visit the Retron 5 FAQ page Reception Joystiq described the console as "kind of bananas." External links *Page on Thinkgeek.com Category:Video game consoles